1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of data communications, and more particularly, to the transmission of combined clock and data signals.
2. Background Art
There are a variety of conventional systems and methods for transmitting data between a transmitter and a receiver. One important aspect of all communication systems is to maximize the bandwidth provided by available channels. Unfortunately, most systems include a variety of control signals that must be sent between the transmitter and the receiver to ensure proper operation, and maintain synchronization between the transmitter and the receiver.
To facilitate such synchronization, various communication methods provide for transmission of a clock signal in parallel with data signals. Most such schemes provide a single line or channel dedicated for the transmission of the clock signal and other signal lines or channels dedicated for the transmission of data. Recent techniques and mechanisms have been introduced to improve bandwidth utilization by combining a single-ended clock signal with a data signal. However, as successive generations of data communication standards continue to trend toward connectors which have fewer contacts (e.g. pins, pads, balls, sockets, etc.) and support higher frequency signaling, it is expected that the marginal improvements provided by such techniques and mechanisms will be insufficient for future communication requirements.